tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniele
Back in 1927 in the town of Seeber (Córdoba) Don Simón Daniele builds his first combine harvester with the signature ByA Fiorito, denominating the harvester Fiorito Daniele system and towards 1934 he establishes himself in Porteña forming the firm J. S. Daniele y Cía. Soc. Col. Although it marked a milestone in the economic growth of Porteña, it was an engine of economic, social, cultural, educational and demographic development. In these last 4 aspects his role was decisive. More than 100 employees (at their most prosperous moment), which meant 100 families, benefited from the venture. The factory meant an environment of social inclusion and human interaction, friendship, equality, and decent work for them, serving the salaries of all those families to build their own or first home, satisfy the basic needs of the entire family group and sustain the study of hundreds of children. The factory gave the possibility and instilled the need for education to the children of those workers, thus emerging the first secondary schools in the town, which always had the financial support of the company. Around its facilities, population growth and urban construction was consolidated, the most important process after the foundation of the town. The factory also propelled and financed an infinity of community projects, such as the two international athletics tournaments held in Porteña and the towers that still illuminate the soccer field of P.A.C. and D .; It was the finale in almost 30 exhibitions at the Provincial Festival of Agro in our town, participated in many others in the interior of Argentina and abroad (Bogotá 1986). He supported, in synthesis, all the institutions of the medium. As a highlighted fact, I would like to highlight the deep feeling of belonging of all those who went through the factory to their place of work. The workshops, in addition to witnessing the manufacture of harvesters, were also the joys, yearnings, projects, successes and particular sorrows that were shared daily in the talks of workers, among which "the Daniele" were one more. That was the love for "the factory" that they knew how to instill in their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren and that today it persists in every family from Buenos Aires. The unmistakable siren, marked for 60 uninterrupted years the rhythm of life of the families of Porteña: it marked the end of the rest, the beginning of the mornings and the transit of hundreds of bicycles that went to the sheds; the lunch hour, the end of the naps, and the return home from work ... also marked each new year that started, and this, I do keep it as a beautiful memory of my childhood. ORIGINS In 1924 they all moved to the town of Seeber. Simón, Esteban and Francisco decided to venture into a new activity: the manufacture of machinery. Perhaps they had imagined it in their youth, between one threshing and another, in the hours of rest. Maybe this was a dream, a challenge... Maybe it was a mixture of all these things that allowed the three to let their ideas come to light and put their skills to work in blacksmithing and mechanics. In Seeber, there already existed a rudimentary factory of agricultural implements, Fiorito SRL, which manufactured a traction harvester traction to blood that had that same name but that needed a reform. Simón was the one in charge of planning and implementing the reform. In this way, the machine was renamed Fiorito Daniele System. As my grandfather Ceferino always remembers, the first harvester they made in Seeber was sold to the Blangino family (friends of the Daniele family). Because the Blanginos moved to Zipline Colony a few years after the purchase, they took the machine on a train that passed through Seeber. Another memory that I can rescue from the interviews that I made to my grandfather throughout the production of this work is that Simon, in his moments of rest, imagined models of machines, drew them on the walls of his bedroom and in the mornings, I put these ideas on sheets of paper. Then, he made all the calculations that were necessary for the future manufacture of them. At the beginning of the year 1934, due to economic problems, the first machinery factory that had emerged in Seeber stopped working. Simón and Francisco moved to San Francisco, where they performed tasks for the Miretti industry. RETURN In August 1934, they decided to return, but not to Seeber, but settle in the town of Porteña. A month later, Esteban arrived in Porteña with his family and joined the project of his other two brothers. First they started working in a workshop whose facilities were rented to Mr. M. Bianciotti, located in Bv. May 25 esq. José Ingenieros (today Tamagnini Hnos.). They assembled everything necessary to do work At the end of 1935, the Daniele brothers bought a small plot of land from Mr. Bernardino Biglia. This is how the J.S. Society was established. Daniele y Cia. The small factory grew to include 1 complete block (determined by Av. Simón Daniele, Rivadavia, Lavarello and Roque Sáenz Peña). While they continued with repairs of imported machinery, they began to technically design their own models of machines. In this way, the Daniele factory became one of the most important in Argentina. Their machinery represented us all over the country, as well as in the Latin American countries to which it was exported. In times when the factory had gained importance and recognition, a critical situation destabilized production. LAST TIMES During the military dictatorship (1976-1981), the economic conduction of Martínez de Hoz with its policy of "disloyalty" towards the national industries meant that J.S. Daniele will enter a stage of decline. The production capacity has never been recovered again. For this reason, in 1988, the company's signature was changed and the last stage in the history of the Daniele factory emerged. It closed its doors in 1991. See also * List of Types of Agricultural Machinery References and sources External links *Daniele in Pesados Argentinos Category:1991 disestablishments Category:Combine harvesters Category:Defunct companies of Argentina Category:Companies founded in 1935 Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Argentina